El primer día
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Gregory Lestrade acaba de llegar a su nuevo colegio e intenta hacer nuevos amigos, pero la gente se mete con él por su forma de hablar. Mycroft es borde con él pero no sabe que Greg ve en él a un amigo. [Este fic participó en el reto de 30 Day's AU Mystrade]
Eloise Lestrade se levantó esa mañana temprano e hizo el desayuno favorito de su único hijo. Hoy era un día importante ya que empezaba las clases en un nuevo colegio, uno de los más caros de la ciudad y es que tras haber ganado un buen premio de lotería, guardó gran parte del dinero para que Greg tuviera la mejor educación posible.

Incluso se habían mudado a un barrio más seguro que del que provenían.

El niño bajó y bostezó sonoramente mientras se sentaba en su silla. La mujer sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso en la frente. El chico sonrió.

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó la mujer dejándole la leche frente a él.

—Mucho —dijo Greg en voz baja —. Pero estoy emocionado _,_ quiero saber cómo son esos chavales _._

La mujer sonrió y le despeinó.

—Desayuna rápido, hay que ducharse y ponerse el uniforme —le dijo animada.

Greg gruñó y le hizo caso. Hora y media más tarde salían de casa rumbo al colegio.

—¿Les gustará el fútbol? ¿O el pilla-pilla? —preguntó viendo como la fachada del colegio se acercaba —. ¿Y el poli-ladrón? Yo quiero ser poli…

—Estoy seguro de que querrán jugar contigo, tu solo se paciente ¿vale? ¡Y sonríe! Seguro que así te llevas a todas las niñas guapas!

—¡Mamá! ¡No digas eso! ¡Solo tengo ocho años! —exclamó.

La mujer rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Estaré aquí cuando salgas, muchas suerte hijo —le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Greg bajó del coche y tomó aire antes de entrar. El día de antes ya había estado en el centro y le habían dicho dónde estaba el aula al que tenía que presentarse. Fue hasta allí con paso decidido y esperó nervioso en la puerta a que el aula se llenara.

Un hueco quedó libre al fondo en la segunda fila así que se sentó allí y miró atentamente la mesa. Notaba las miradas de los demás pero intentó no mirarles, se sentía algo cohibido al fin de cuentas.

Cuando la profesora entró, todos los alumnos miraron hacia delante y Greg también, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Chicos y chicas, ¡este año tenemos un nuevo alumno! —dijo sonriente —. ¿Quieres presentarte? —preguntó señalándole.

Greg sonrió y se levantó, frotándose el brazo algo nervioso.

—Pues yo… Me llamo Greg, antes vivía en Stockwell pero ahora vivo en el este, con mi mamá y mi pez Fido —explicó sonriente.

Algunos alumnos rieron en voz baja, Greg sonrió un poco.

—¿Te gustan los deportes Greg? —preguntó la profesora.

—Sí, me gusta mucho el fútbol y el criquet —explicó —. Soy un máquina.

—Seguro que haces buenas migas con Anderson y Scott, ellos están en el equipo del colegio. Espero que te apuntes —le dijo sonriendo.

Greg sonrió también y se sentó. La profesora comenzó pronto a explicar lo que harían ese año y demás, así que Greg abrió su cuaderno y comenzó a tomar notas.

Un par de horas más tarde, la alarma para el recreo sonó y todos salieron al patio. Greg se adelantó y se colocó entre Anderson y Scott.

—¿Vais a jugar al fútbol ahora? —preguntó animado.

Scott miró a su amigo algo extrañado y fue este quien respondió.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo jugar yo? —preguntó Greg entusiasmado.

—No —dijo Scott secamente antes de salir corriendo seguido de su amigo.

Greg se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo, algo cortado. Suspiró y abrió su bocadillo. Quizás había sido demasiado brusco, casi se había abalanzado sobre ellos.

Cuando estuvo en el patio, vio que unos chicos que no eran de su clase estaban jugando al balón, así que corrió hacia ellos.

—¿Puedo jugar? —preguntó entusiasmado —. ¡Soy muy buen delantero!

El grupo se paró en seco y uno de los chicos rió.

—¡Lárgate macarra! —exclamó.

Greg le miró sin entender.

—Yo no soy…. —empezó.

—¡Que te largues macarra! —repitió uno apartándole de un empujón.

Greg le miró apenado, se dio la vuelta y se fue en silencio.

—No soy un macarra… —dijo para sí —. No lo soy.

Dio un mordisco a su bocadillo y buscó en el patio alguien con quien jugar, desesperado por tener a algún amigo en aquel sitio en el que ya sabía que no encajaba.

Las chicas estaban jugando a la comba y él era muy ágil en eso, así que decidió acercarse. Quizás ellas tuvieran más tacto.

—Hola… —saludó.

Las chicas ni le hicieron caso y siguieron saltando.

—Me llamo Greg estoy en 3-B… —empezó a explicar.

La niña que estaba saltaba se paró en seco y le miró.

—¡Deja de molestarnos o se lo diremos a la profesora! —exclamó.

—Pero si yo no estaba…

Se paró en seco al ver que la niña tomaba aire para empezar a gritar y se apartó, se fue a un rincón del patio y miró el suelo apenado. Él no era un macarra, y había sido amable, o sabía porque los demás eran malos con él.

Nunca le había pasado eso. Ni tan siquiera le gustaba ese colegio, solo quería ver a su mamá feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

En algún momento se echó a llorar abrazándose a sus piernas, escuchó un murmullo al su alrededor y luego alguien riéndose. Unos minutos después, una sombra le tapó.

—Déjame… —le dijo Greg en un susurro sin parar de llorar.

—Eres el nuevo, Gregory Lestrade —le dijo una voz.

El niño levantó la cabeza y vio como un niño pelirrojo y alto para su edad le miraba fijamente. Le sonaba de clase, es más, estaba sentado a su lado pero siempre estaba o mirando a la profesora o por la ventana.

—¿Qué quieres…? —preguntó.

—Tu padre se marchó hace unos años y tu madre ha estado buscándose la vida como ha podido. Vienes de un barrio pobre y seguramente tu colegio es de los peores educativamente hablando. Hace poco tu madre ganó un dinero en alguna lotería o herencia y te ha matriculado aquí unos cuantos años. Y si leyeras, adquirirías un rico vocabulario y la gente no se reiría de ti.

El muchacho se dispuso a irse pero Greg lo cogió y le cogió de la manga del jersey.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Eres mago? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No digas tonterías, eso no existe. Lo sé porque te he mirado.

Greg le miró en silencio pero asintió.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Yo solo juego a cosas intelectuales.

—Yo… Yo sé jugar al ajedrez —se explicó Greg.

El chico le miró alzando una ceja.

—Te ganaré seguro, vamos —dijo haciéndole un gesto.

Greg sonrió enormemente y se apresuró a seguirle.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó.

—Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes —respondió el chico pelirrojo antes de extender su mano.

Greg la apretó con fuerza y le siguió hasta las mesas, sin saber que ese chico sería su mejor amigo para siempre.


End file.
